


i can still see you; this ain't the best view

by joanna (smittenspidey)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, F/M, Gay Will Byers, LIKE THE GAY IS OFF THE FUCKING CHARTS, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, This is a lot of Tags, also her name is jane not eleven, also mike's only friend is max because why the heck not, as much as i ship jancy i cant do that because that would create some weird shit down the line, because despite how much i fucking love gay ships, because max is a fucking lesbian, deadass like eleven got no powers, did i mention that max is a fucking lesbian, holly is a fucking sweetheart i love her, i made up characters for dustin and lucas to be interested in, i wrote this from a prompt i found on tumblr because im not fucking creative, in case u didnt hear max is a fucking lesbian, is it a slow burn???? idk, its an au where shit doesnt go wrong like it does in the show, jane is like cheerleading captain??? idk she likes to do cheerleading, karen and ted are lowkey just kinda mentioned, max acts like a fucking lesbian because plot twist she is one, mike and will end up being REALLY FUCKING GAY, sometimes having all of ur main characters be gay is a little bit too much, sometimes u need just a lil bit of het
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenspidey/pseuds/joanna
Summary: seventeen year old michael wheeler is a bit of a loner - save for his one friend, max - and tends to stick to himself. he's done this since middle school, when he fell in love with a girl just for her to stomp on his heart. that taught him a pretty big lesson, which was to never let anyone get too close to him.when sixteen year old will byers starts school at hawkins high, he meets michael wheeler. he's a bit of a loner - save for his one friend, max - and tends to stick to himself. but will can see that inside the hard exterior that mike has built up that he's really quite sad, and he wants to fix that. there's just one pretty big problem - will just so happens to be mike's ex-girlfriend's step-brother.fyi this probably won't be updated until like november when i graduate high school and have literally nothing to do and no excuses to not update this (but some updates might come between now and then!!!)





	i can still see you; this ain't the best view

**Author's Note:**

> uh so hi this is the first time i’ve written a fanfic in a loooong time and so it might be a little shitty to start with but hopefully it’ll get better eventually!!!! if it does i’ll probably rewrite the first few chapters so that the quality of writing is somewhat consistent. also this is the first time i’m actually writing a multi-chapter fic (my old fanfictions on wattpad and ff dot net don’t count shut up) so i’m deadass terrified that it’s gonna turn into one of those things where it’s like really inconsistent with plot holes and shit so i’m gonna be writing multiple chapters at a time to reduce the likelihood of that happening. unfortunately that also means that there’ll probably be a few breaks between chapters so uhhh if u don’t like that but u like the sound of this fic just bookmark it and come back when it’s finished (don’t worry i do that too).
> 
> also also i got this fic from a prompt from your-otp-prompts on tumblr because my ass isn’t creative enough to come up with an original idea by itself. so uh like here’s the prompt i guess????: “Imagine your OTP as high school students. Person A is a loner, disliked by the general population of the school. But they’re fine with this. They don’t really want anyone with them, because they’re scared of being hurt by them. Then person B joins the school. B is a little naïve, maybe a bit childish, and when they see A all alone they feel sorry for them. Because of this, they keep approaching A to try and gain their friendship, despite that A keeps pushing B away. How things go from there is up to you.”
> 
> hhhhhhh this is a really long note section so i’m just gonna get to the story now and i guess i’ll make some notes at the end probably???? idk. ok i hope u enjoy the story because dear god if no-one enjoys it i’ll probably yeet myself off a cliff also btw word just autocorrected “yeet” to “yet” just thought you should know

mike wheeler had black hair. or was it dark brown? no-one could really tell – including him. max mayfield had carrot red hair. that was an indisputable fact.

jane hopper had bleach blonde hair that hung in waves above her shoulders. everyone knew it was artificial, and she didn’t try to hide it. will byers had- wait, who’s will byers?

mike wheeler didn’t care about other people, except maybe for max. max was the only person who really cared about him, so he felt he should probably do the same for her. max mayfield was compassionate and cared about a lot of people, but she always worried about mike.

jane hopper used to care about other people, and then she realised that caring wasn’t cool. so she stopped. she pretended to care, but when it came down to genuine compassion, she didn’t have much.

mike wheeler read books. a lot. sci-fi, fantasy, romance, you name it, he’d read it. he had one exception though, and that was poetry. not really a book, exactly, but there _were_ poetry books, and he didn’t want to read them.

max mayfield skated. on a skateboard. without knee pads, or elbow pads for that matter. thus, her arms and legs were covered with scrapes and bruises, and every so often she’d show up to school with a white bandaged wrapped around the crook of her elbow or on her lower shin. she skated well, but she was reckless. and so she paid the price.

jane hopper did cheerleading. she was the captain of the squad, and was really into it. she’d sit in her room with the door shut, listening to music and working out what moves would fit where. she choreographed almost all of the team’s routines, and she was good at it too.

and they were all in twelfth grade at hawkins high.

enter new kid, william byers.

**Author's Note:**

> nevermind i decided i don't need any notes at the end mainly because i wrote this in like twenty minutes also yes the title is a taylor swift lyric because that's what i fuckin do


End file.
